georgianicolsonsworldfandomcom-20200214-history
Dave The Laugh
WARNING **MANY MANY SPOILERS* Dave the Laugh first appears in the book series, " Confessions of Georgia Nicolson", written by Louise Rennison in the second book, "On the bright side, I am now the girlfriend of a Sex God,"in America and in Britain, " It's OK, I'm wearing really big knickers." He is funny and crazy, hence the name "The Laugh". **Warning there may be spoilers** In the second book, Georgia is dating Robbie aka The Sex God, but Robbie thinks that Georgia is too young for him and he suggests that she sees Dave the Laugh, who happens to be his brother Tom's friend. Georgia is heartbroken, but she decides that she will see Dave the Laugh, except it is to make Robbie jealous. She meets him at a gig, where her best friend, Jas, tactlessly tells Dave that Georgia fancies him. Dave is interested in Georgia, they dance at the gig, and when it is time for them to leave, Georgia laughs unnecessarily at his casual comment, acting as if it is very amusing, thus causing Robbie to be jealous. She and Dave date, and she finds out that he actually is a good kisser with his lip nibbling technique. Finally, when Dave pays her a visit bringing her chocolates, Georgia feels guilty and finally ends it with him. Dave is heartbroken and he calls her "heartless" and a " user". Georgia gets back together with Robbie. Later, in the third book, " Knocked out by my Nunga Nungas", Georgia is at a gig, annoyed with Robbie for talking to his ex, and Georgia's arch enemy Wet Lindsay. She finds herself going for a drink with Dave the Laugh, using the logic that if he is speaking with his ex, why can't she speak with hers too? While they are talking, Dave reveals that he still has feelings for Georgia and he asks her for one more snog. Georgia is shocked, but she finds herself attached to his mouth. The incident is never mentioned. Later on, in the same book, Rosie is hosting a "fish party" and the Ace Gang and their boyfriends are playing " Truth, Dare, Kiss, or Promise". Dave gets "Kiss" and Jools chooses Georgia for his partner, even though he is dating Ellen. Again Georgia finds herself "accidentally" snogging him. Throughout the whole series many of these "accidents" continue to happen, and Georgia finds herself falling more and more for Dave. After Robbie moves to Kiwi-a-gogo land, Georgia finds Masimo, the new lead singer of Robbie's band. She describes him as a "Luuurve God" and she wants to entrance him. She starts going out with him, but the Dave the Laugh incidents continue to happen, leaving Georgia confused. Although Robbie and Masimo seem great, Dave is the one who is most like her, the one who understands her, the one who gets her. She talks to him about her deepest feelings and she describes him as her horn advisor. Georgia says quite a few times that she couldn't resist Dave and that when she is with him her lips start uncontrollable puckering. She doesn't realize her feelings, however, and she continues to go out with Masimo. At the end of the last book Georgia decides that she would like to be Daves girlfriend and asks him to be her girlfriend, meaning will you be my boyfriend. Dave replys ' Go on then sexkitty, i'll be your girlfriend.It'll probably end in tears.Mine.But...I am Dave the biscuit. I will survive.Give us a snog. Go on you know you want to.' and the book ends with georgia writing And i did want to, The End